Frozen Ice
by DD Agent
Summary: Governor Malden and Tracy Strauss' first meeting and first seduction. Rated M for small sexual scenes and swearing.


**"Frozen Ice" by DD Agent**

Basic Plot: Robert Malden/ Tracy Strauss fic about the first time he seduces her into bed.

Rating: M for sexual scenes and swearing. Got to be careful about these things.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Heroes; however, the plot of this story is of my creation. However, I would love to own Robert Malden. Not only because he is portrayed by Bruce Boxleitner (who is sex on legs), but also Malden looks like such a sleaze you can't help but feel seduced.

This is dedicated to the lovely Laurie, for without whom I would have no one to discuss the wonder of Bruce Boxleitner.

- X -

The first time he saw her, he couldn't help but stare. Every single other man in that damn office was staring at her, from the white blouse to the knee length skirt where you could just catch a glimpse of stockings. And she wore pearls, classy.

Robert Malden was Governor of the state of New York. As far as he was concerned, he was the only man who could legitimately stare at her. His assistant Roger handed him a file and he pretended to flick through it while staring at her legs. They were long, ending in a pair of high heels. Black, also very classy.

"Governor Malden? Tracy Strauss, your new Political Advisor," She introduced, handing her hand over. He resisted the urge to kiss it, although that would have most likely charmed her it would have looked both desperate and pathetic to the others in the room. He shook her hand readily and smiled at her, offering the seat in front of him.

"So, lets get started shall we?" Malden announced, giving Tracy a slow smile before turning to the file. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. She was flustered; Malden liked that in a woman.

X

Things had gone well the past two weeks. They had made many convincing strategies and worked together on a great number of different political projects. They had gone for drinks one night after work, but Roger and Alexander had gone along as well. She had been sitting next to him the entire time, and he had had a perfect view down her blouse. She had been wearing red lingerie that night, and it had taken all his strength not to ask her back to his house.

"Governor, you and your wife will stand over here next to the Mayor…" Tracy explained, pointing to a diagram she had set out to create the perfect image. She was good, very good. But Malden wasn't really listening; he was too busy staring at her ass. When she bent over to double check facts, he got the impression of French panties.

"Your wife will be coming, won't she sir?" Tracy asked.

"Of course, she loves to go to these sorts of events. She'll enjoy it, I promise you that," Malden replied.

Ah, the lovable Laura Malden. A sweet blonde New Yorker who had gone from a waitress dreaming of writing for the Times to being on the arm of a Governor and chairwoman of a very exclusive country club. Blonde hair to her neck dyed every other week to make her look like thirty instead of fifty-three. Their bathroom was stocked full of enough wrinkle cream to reverse an eighty-two year olds signs of ageing. Twice a year she went to a resort in Switzerland for a spa weekend to come back ten pounds thinner and her face ever tighter. He remembered once asking why she did it, why she spent so much on looking younger.

_"So I can keep up with all those young floozies in your office Robert, so you don't stray from our bed into one belonging to those tight stomached harlots." _

_"Don't you think that if you looked less like an old hag trying to be young that I would be in our bed, and not one of the young copy girls?"_

He shouldn't have snapped back at her, he knew that now. But he had known for a long time that his marriage was just a charade, something to placate the families of New York that he was their right governor.

"Sir?"

"Continue Tracy, please," Robert replied, scribbling a few notes on a piece of paper to look like he was paying attention. Of course, he wasn't the only one sleeping with younger citizens. The waiters and valets at the country club were very well acquainted with Laura Malden.

Once Roger and Alex had gone home, it was only he and Tracy left in the office. She was packing up a few of her files, getting ready to go home. Malden could think of so many things he would rather do than go home. One of which would be Tracy Strauss.

"I hope everything goes well with the Mayor, Governor."

"Of course it will Tracy, you're very thorough in these matters."

"I won't sleep with you." Robert turned around at her remark and gave a little smile at her. She was looking defiantly at him, but underneath that were traces of fear and lust. Fear that she would lose her job, and lust because she wanted to see how far she could get with him without handing her career over.

"I won't sleep with you to get ahead in my job, I know that several of the other girls here have, but I want to make it very clear that I won't."

She rested both hands against his desk, and he gently walked towards her. She further slid herself onto the desk, as he got closer and closer until they were inches apart. Malden put both hands next to her waist on the desk and stared directly at her.

"Tracy, I would never expect any of my employees to sleep with me out of a desire to get up the career ladder. I would hope that they would do it out of pleasure," he smirked, his hands moving upwards on to her waist. He moved the blouse of today out of her skirt and touched the bare skin underneath, tracing it with his fingertips. He moved ever closer to her, so close that their hips bumped. "What do you have to say to that Miss Strauss?"

"Your wife must be waiting for you at home," She replied, pushing his hands of her and grabbing the files before running out of the room. As he watched her go, Malden felt a sense of regret. As much as he would want to screw her till the sun came up, she was a damn good Political Advisor and he didn't want to lose her. He smashed his fist straight into the wood and pulled back instantly, the pain making him gasp and blood dripping onto the carpet.

X

Roger had noticed that something was wrong between Malden and Tracy, but he didn't want to say anything. For one, he knew that the Governor had a temper equivalent to the Devil, and Tracy looked like she might have one to match. He therefore handed Malden the latest standing in the polls and got the hell out of his office just as Tracy entered.

"I see you got the polls. You should be proud Governor, it seems that the people of New York still love you," Tracy smiled, her body betraying her nervousness. She could still see the dent in his desk, a further reminder of the week where his knuckles were bloody and broken.

"I'm sorry about that night, Tracy, don't worry it won't happen again," Malden announced, swinging his chair to stare outside the window.

"The thing is Governor…I…you know what, it doesn't matter."

He could hear the door click as she left behind, and Malden began to smile. Always worked with a woman, apologise for something and they became putty in your hands concerning said issue. Worked with his wife when he wanted to stay longer hours in the office. Worked with every single girl who had been slightly resistant in sleeping with him. But in the end they all did, whether out of a sense of duty to their professional careers, or just because they wanted to fuck a governor. Now Tracy would stay, and he would still have a chance to get her into bed.

When he managed to finally get home, he found a note from Laura. The staff had their evening off, and she had gone out for a drink with some of her friends from the club at a little bistro. What she actually meant was that she would spend the entire night in the company of Giacomo or whatever, some member of staff from the club with her legs in the air. Next to the note was some paperwork he needed to get signed for tomorrow. It all seemed fine enough, except one piece. Grabbing the phone, he dialled some numbers.

"Tracy, I need you to come over to my house and go over this paper work with me. Yeah, it's the Central Park scheme. Half an hour good? Great, see you then."

Malden sat down on one of the couches and switched on the tube. He watched some Leno before getting tired and chucking the remote on the coffee table. After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it, and it was Tracy. She wore a stylish jacket, a cream blouse, a leather skirt that went to just above her knees and her traditional high heels and pearls. In one hand she held a bottle of champagne, and in the other her handbag.

"I thought we could celebrate your standing in the polls, Governor," she replied, handing him the champagne as she went into the living room. Turning back as he went to get glasses, he saw that the blouse was see through, and he could see the black brassiere she had chosen to wear.

He brought the glasses out and poured the champagne as she explained what the paper work entailed.

"Thank you very much for coming all the way over her tonight Tracy to explain this to me," Malden said, leaning one hand against the back of the couch.

"It was my _pleasure_ Governor," she replied as she slid one hand up his leg to rest in the inside of his thigh. She began to stroke small circles as he growled slightly.

"I thought you said you didn't want to sleep with me," Malden muttered as Tracy slid onto his lap.

"I said I wouldn't sleep with you, not that I didn't want to. Anyway, I changed my mind, " she replied, forcing her mouth onto Malden's roughly and grinding herself against him.

"Why change your mind?" he groaned against her, fingers digging into her ass as he pressed her closer to him.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you since the first moment I saw you, and you need me too much on your staff to fire me," she moaned, biting his lip.

Breaking the fierce kiss, he ripped open her blouse. Buttons flew everywhere, but he couldn't care less. The only thing he wanted to focus on was her as he sucked on her neck hard enough to leave bruises. His fingers caressed her breasts before moving downwards to tear the skirt from her body. She was flat against the sofa now, her cheeks ruby red and her skin flushing. Her white pearls stood out as stark contrast to her skin, her black lingerie, and stockings.

She kneeled on the sofa, tugging the straps of her brassiere downward and throwing away the material onto the glass coffee table. She shuffled over to the other side of the sofa where Malden was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She stroked the growing bulge in his trousers before sliding the shirt from his shoulders. Malden grabbed her hips forcefully and planted her on the other end of the sofa before unzipping his trousers. Finally divested of that item, he moved onto Tracy. Shoving aside underwear, he plunged into her causing a cry of surprise. They continued to move at a fast pace, moaning and gasping so loudly that the neighbours could hear. Finally, slick with sweat, they both climaxed.

X

Tracy was fixing her make up in the bathroom, while he was sitting on the couch watching some trashy late night TV. The room still smelt of sex, sweat, and her perfume, but he didn't care. His shirt wasn't even buttoned; he was just enjoying the after sensation of screwing Tracy Strauss. It had been glorious.

"Maybe you should get concerned about paperwork more often Governor," Tracy cried from the bathroom, and Malden smirked.

"I really did need that report going over Tracy baby. I didn't just want to go over you," he replied back, sinking into the pillows.

He raised his glass to his lips, but found that the whiskey had already been finished. Too tired to go open another bottle from his cupboard, he decided on a glass of water. Tracing the outline of the glass, he watched as it filled slowly up with water and then stopped before it reached the rim. Taking a sip, he changed to the weather channel and sat back happily.

"God, its raining heavily now Governor."

"I know, Tracy, I know," and he smiled, taking another sip of his drink.

.End.


End file.
